


Год, которого не было

by Ferry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferry/pseuds/Ferry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О людях, оборотнях и одном ангеле.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Год, которого не было

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: njally  
> Примечание: AU к 6 сезону

  1.   
  
Дин впервые ее увидел, когда выносил мусор в бак на заднем дворе. И, скорее всего, не обратил бы внимания, если бы она не перебежала при его появлении дорогу и не застыла у калитки с нетипичной для собаки неподвижностью.  
  
Дин кинул мешок в бак, опустил крышку и посмотрел внимательнее. Довольно крупная лохматая псина с длинной узкой мордой, судя по всему – породистая. Ни у кого из соседей он такой не видел. Потерялась? Хотя – какая, собственно, разница. Он повернулся и пошел в дом. За спиной негромко заскулили.  
  
На пороге Дин все-таки оглянулся: за забором никого не было, освещенная двумя фонарями вечерняя улица была пуста.  
  
  
Но через пару дней Бен рассказал, что к нему привязалась какая-то собака по дороге из школы, и никто из соседей не знает, чья она – он спрашивал. Это Дину не понравилось. Не то чтобы он сразу подумал об оборотнях или еще какой нечисти, но не насторожиться не мог. На его вопрос, как выглядел пес, Бен притащил журнал с фотографией: «Тот был почти такой же, только черного больше».  
  
– Колли? – удивленно спросила Лиза.  
  
– Не знаю, мам, – пожал плечами Бен.  
  
– Ты разбираешься? – спросил Дин. – В породах?  
  
– Да не слишком, – Лиза покачала головой. – Просто в детстве у нашей тетки была пара таких. Они добрые очень. И умные.  
  
  
В субботу пес обнаружился на лужайке перед домом. Лежал, опустив морду на лапы и, как показалось Дину, смотрел в окно. Именно что показалось – Дин прекрасно понимал, что с такого расстояния невозможно понять, куда направлен взгляд маленьких темных глаз на темной же морде.  
  
После некоторого препирательства – Бен хотел подойти к собаке, Дин лелеял профессиональную паранойю – они вышли из дома все вместе. Пес сел и наклонил голову на бок. Выглядел он точно не угрожающе. Дин махнул рукой и разрешил Бену погладить приблуду.  
  
– Ты думаешь, он может быть опасен? – вполголоса спросила Лиза, заглядывая Дину в глаза. И можно было поставить сто к одному, что беспокоится она не из-за собаки. Ответить он не успел.  
  
– Мам, – позвал Бен, оглаживая густую трехцветную шерсть пса с явного одобрения последнего, – если он ничей, можно, мы его возьмем?  
  
Дин хотел было отрезать «нет», потом вспомнил, как хотел собаку маленький Сэм, и промолчал. Может, не этого сомнительного бродягу, а нормального щенка в приюте взять?  
  
– Вряд ли он ничей, – покачала головой Лиза. – Породистые собаки бродячими не бывают. Наверное, его кто-то потерял и теперь ищет.  
  
– А если не найдет?  
  
– Тогда его заберут в приют.  
  
– Но из приюта-то собаку можно взять?  
  
– Из приюта – можно, – сказал Дин, ловя взгляд Лизы. Недовольства в нем вроде не было.  
  
– Но если можно взять его из приюта, почему нельзя его взять прямо сейчас?  
  
– Потому что в приюте его осмотрит ветеринар и сделает все нужные прививки, без которых собаку нельзя держать в доме.  
  
– Мам, ну ты же сама говоришь, что он наверняка домашний, раз породистый. Значит, и прививки у него есть. И мы можем свозить его к ветеринару на осмотр сами. Не отдавая в приют.  
  
– Ладно, – сдалась Лиза, – посмотрим. Если до понедельника не убежит – поедем с ним к ветеринару.  
  
– Но жить до тех пор он будет во дворе, – не допускающим возражений тоном добавил Дин.  
  
Ему показалось, что пес вздохнул.  
  
  
Тем не менее, он никуда не ушел. Пережидал дневную жару под скамейкой, деликатно ел принесенный Лизой остаток ростбифа в субботу и пасту – в воскресенье, жадно пил, когда давали. Давать старались почаще: Дин в эти дни даже в гараже возился без майки, и любой, вынужденный в такую погоду носить шубу, не мог не вызывать сочувствия. Так что он нашел на кухне глубокую миску, поставил возле скамейки и велел Бену следить, чтобы вода в ней не заканчивалась. Парень хочет собаку? Пусть привыкает к ответственности.  
  
Бен старался. А в воскресенье за ужином поднял еще один животрепещущий вопрос – Дин, если честно, удивился, что мальчишка не заговорил об этом раньше. Наверное, он только к концу выходных по-настоящему поверил в то, что ему разрешат оставить собаку.  
  
– Как мы его назовем? – спросил Бен.  
  
Лиза не донесла кусочек курицы до рта, взглянула на сына удивленно:  
  
– А я думала, это девочка.  
  
– Почему?  
  
– Ну, – она неопределенно повела вилкой в воздухе, – она такая… изящная. Морда очень сухая… Хотя она у колли вообще узкая…  
  
Все трое посмотрели на дверь.  
  
– Проверим? – сорвался с места Бен.  
  
– Сперва доешь.  
  
– Ну, мам!  
  
– Боишься, что пока ты доешь курицу, у твоего пса исчезнут причиндалы? – поинтересовался Дин. И под возмущенным взглядом Лизы добавил: – Или появятся.  
  
Бен честно доел не только курицу, но и брокколи, но Лиза почему-то все равно была недовольна. Временами Дин совершенно переставал ее понимать. А еще именно в такие моменты ему почему-то казалось, что вот Сэм бы ее понял.  
  
После ужина они втроем вышли на крыльцо и остановились в нерешительности. Пес лежал, развалившись на боку, у стены дома, куда уже пришла тень. При их появлении поднял голову и посмотрел вопросительно. Хотя, на самом деле, это просто близко посаженные рыжие брови на черной морде производили такое – удивленное – впечатление.  
  
– Ну, – предложила Лиза, – вперед. Разбирайтесь.  
  
– Мда, – Дин озадаченно осмотрел поросшие густой длинной шерстью бока псины и «штаны» на ее – или его? – задних лапах. – Фиг тут чего разберешь.  
  
Он спустился с крыльца и подошел к собаке.  
  
– Слушай, приятель, извини, тут такое дело… Ты бы встал, а?  
  
Пес встал. Чуть наклонил голову, разглядывая Дина. Тот вздохнул и осторожно ухватил зверя за передние лапы.  
  
– Если цапнешь – отдам в приют.  
  
Кусаться пес не стал, но возмущенно гавкнул. Или, правильнее сказать, тявкнул? Лай у него оказался высоким и очень звонким.  
  
– Что-то голос у тебя не мужской, – пробормотал Дин, выпрямляясь и поднимая собаку за собой, вынуждая встать на задние лапы.  
  
– У колли у всех такой, – обронила с крыльца Лиза, но ее тут же перебил громким возгласом Бен, присевший перед собакой на корточки.  
  
– Не, правда – сучка! Точно!  
  
– Гав!  
  
– Ну, извини, подруга, – пробормотал Дин, выпуская длинные худые лапы.  
  
Собака вывернулась и отскочила в сторону.  
  
– Убежит! – Бен рванулся за ней, но Дин поймал его за плечо.  
  
– Погоди. По-моему, она обиделась.  
  
– Мам, там курица осталась? – тут же сориентировался мальчишка.  
  
– Да. Подожди, собакам куриные кости нельзя, надо выбрать мякоть…  
  
Бен с Лизой ушли на кухню, а Дин присел на скамейку, под которую забилась псина.  
  
– Эй, – позвал он тихонько, – не злись. Надо же было нам знать, с кем мы имеем дело? Если б мы могли просто у тебя спросить…  
  
Ответом ему был тихий скулеж. Стало как-то не по себе.  
  
– Ты понимаешь, что я говорю? Знаешь, у меня в бардачке – пистолет. И каждая вторая пуля в нем – серебряная.  
  
Собака не вздрогнула, не зарычала и не попыталась сбежать. Вылезла из-под лавки, уселась возле Дина и положила длинную морду ему на колено. Взгляд у нее был печальный. Даже удивительно, насколько выразительными могут быть такие маленькие и практически лишенные белков глаза.  
  
– И что это значит? – больше у самого себя, чем у собаки, спросил Дин. – Что ты ни черта не понимаешь, или, наоборот, понимаешь, но демонстрируешь доверие? Впрочем, его ты демонстрируешь в любом случае…  
  
Он осторожно потрепал собаку по ушам. Хлопнула входная дверь – на крыльцо выскочил Бен с тарелкой в руках.  
  
– Дин! Мы придумали, как ее назвать! Эбони!  
  
– Эбони? – попробовал имя на вкус Дин. – Бонни. Как тебе? – обратился он к колли.  
  
Бонни вздохнула и улеглась у его ног, обернув, как кошка, лапы пушистым хвостом и уткнувшись в него носом.  
  
– По-моему, она не возражает, – сообщил вышедшей на крыльцо Лизе Дин. – Значит, будет Бонни.  
  
– О’кей, – кивнула та. – Теперь главное, чтобы не завелся еще и Клайд.  
  
«Мы знаем про твою Бонни, Клайд», – тут же вспомнил Дин и понял, что собаку он будет звать только полным именем.  
  
  
В понедельник Лиза свозила Эбони к ветеринару и выяснила, что та абсолютно здорова и даже может осчастливить их потомством. Ветеринар предложил стерилизацию, поскольку в отсутствие клубных документов использовать собаку для разведения все равно нельзя. Лиза обещала подумать, а дома сказала Дину, что не смогла согласиться с абсолютно разумным и правильным предложением доктора, потому что Эбони «смотрела на нее укоризненно».  
  
Это вызвало у Дина небольшой приступ паранойи, и следующие несколько дней он занимался тем, что «проверял» псину на наличие у нее интеллекта выше собачьего. Эбони смотрела на него с мировой скорбью в глазах и вела себя как и положено умной и благовоспитанной собаке. Не проявляла никакого интереса к телевизору, и сдержанный – к холодильнику. Но после того, как Лиза решительно выставила ее с кухни, больше туда не заходила. Еду не выпрашивала, даже когда все сидели за столом. Но если хотела пить – приносила свою миску к дверям ванной. Послушно играла с Беном, бегая за мячиком и ловя на лету фрисби.  
  
Единственное, что никак не вписывалось в общую картину «правильного» собачьего поведения – это желание Эбони проводить время в гараже. Стоило Дину открыть капот грузовичка или импалы, как псина тут же нарисовывалась рядом. Под руку не лезла, садилась или ложилась в паре метров от новообретенного хозяина и тихо наблюдала за его работой. И именно эта странность в поведении убедила Дина в том, что к ним забрела нормальная собака, а не четвероногая форма нечисти. Потому что глупая нечисть притворялась бы хуже, а умная точно не выдала бы себя любовью к автомобилям.  
  
Скорее всего, первый хозяин Эбони был автомехаником, решил для себя Дин. И сам не заметил, как начал разговаривать с ней, если Бена не было рядом. Эбони поднимала торчком мягкие на кончиках уши и иногда согласно взгавкивала в ответ. Это… не то чтобы успокаивало, но как-то умиротворяло. С ней можно было говорить о Сэме. И получать в ответ ровно столько внимания и сочувствия, сколько можно было выдержать.  
  
  
Август незаметно перешел в сентябрь. После первого дождя в доме непривычно запахло мокрой псиной, и Лиза загнала ее в ванну, чтобы помыть. Бен увязался за ними и долго смеялся, обнаружив, какая Эбони на самом деле тощая. Даже Дина позвал посмотреть.  
  
Зрелище, в самом деле, было душераздирающее: под шикарной гривой скрывалась длинная хрупкая шея, мокрая шерсть облепила впалые бока, худые лапы и печально поджатый тонкий хвост. Оставленная сухой морда имела настолько несчастное выражение, насколько это в принципе возможно. Дин подождал, пока Лиза закончит смывать специальный собачий шампунь, обернул Эбони полотенцем и вынес в комнату. Ему было ее жалко.  
  
Ровно до того момента, как Эбони вылезла из полотенца, вышла на середину гостиной и отряхнулась. Бен завопил от неожиданности, Дин мужественно промолчал, а предусмотрительно спрятавшаяся ему за спину Лиза рассмеялась – она-то знала, чего ожидать. Больше всего это походило на садовый разбрызгиватель. Отрегулированный для покрытия всей лужайки.  
  
– Лишний раз сделать влажную уборку никогда не вредно, – сказала Лиза, а мужчины с собакой ушли сохнуть в гараж.  
  
  
А в конце октября Эбони пропала. Выскочила утром в проделанное для нее Дином окошко в задней двери и не вернулась. Бен, придя из школы, объездил на велосипеде всю округу, Дин вечером сделал несколько кругов на машине, захватывая даже ведущее в город шоссе – бесполезно. На следующий день Лиза напечатала, а они с Беном расклеили объявления о пропаже, но на них так никто и не откликнулся.  
  
Через пару недель Лиза убрала коврик и миску, через месяц Бен перестал ежедневно нарезать круги вокруг квартала, а Дин – кидать реплики в пустой угол гаража.  
  
  
  
2.  
  
Перед Рождеством установилась просто отвратительная погода – похолодало, зарядили дожди, низкое грязно-серое небо давило на голову. Настроение, и без того не слишком праздничное, опустилось ниже ватерлинии. Дин договорился насчет сверхурочных, чтобы поменьше торчать дома и не портить каникулы Бену и Лизе. На ночь все равно приходилось возвращаться домой, но к этому моменту Дин уставал уже так, что мало отличался от снабженного колесиками предмета меблировки, например, шкафа. Передвинуть, чтобы не мешал, легко, а беседы вести не будешь и выяснять, что он чувствует – тоже. Какие чувства у дерева? Верно – никаких.  
  
Он уже собирался уходить с площадки, когда услышал, как двое парней, с которыми он отработал последнюю смену, обсуждают поездку в собачий приют.  




– Да он закрыт уже, наверняка. Давай завтра отвезем.

  
– А если она до завтра сдохнет?  
  
– А если она у тебя в машине сдохнет? Или, хуже того, покусает? Может, она вообще бешеная.  
  
– Да не… У бешеной пена бы шла.  
  
– Это в конце – пена. А сперва не заметно ничего особо. Но уже заразна. Цапнет – все.  
  
Чем закончился разговор, Дин так и не узнал. Его эта тема больше не задевала никаким боком, своей собаки у него не было, а разбираться с чужими – увольте. Хватит с него. Он прошел к своему грузовичку, взялся за ручку, и тут у него за спиной раздался очень знакомый лай. Короткий, пронзительный и какой-то отчаянный. Дин сказал себе, что собака – не человек, по голосу узнать нельзя, но секунду спустя ему в ладонь ткнулся влажный нос, игнорировать который оказалось уже слишком сложно.  
  
Со стройплощадки уже бежали мужики, кто-то кричал: «Она бешеная, Дин!», кто-то предлагал вызвать 911… А на мокрой грязной дороге перед Дином стояла мокрая и грязная Эбони и, неуверенно повиливая хвостом, смотрела ему в глаза.  
  
– Она не бешеная, – устало сказал подбежавшим Дин. – Она просто дурная.  
  
  
Правда, пока они ехали домой – кто-то из ребят притащил ветошь, постелить на сиденье, уж больно перепачканной и вымокшей была бродяга, – Дин сообразил, что его утверждение явно не соответствует действительности. В начале месяца они перешли на новый объект, на котором Эбони ни разу не была. Да и на прежнюю стройку он ее не брал.  
  
– Как ты меня нашла? – чувствуя себя параноиком, спросил Дин.  
  
Собака тихо взвизгнула и ткнулась носом в рукав куртки. Тоже верно: какой еще ответ она может дать? И не выбрасывать же ее на дороге?  
  
В общем, привез он своим рождественский подарок. Сырой, воняющий псиной и, как оказалось, еще и больной: у Эбони обнаружилась ни много ни мало – пневмония. Пришлось возить в ветлечебницу и колоть антибиотики. Зато Бен был счастлив, а это искупало многое, если вообще не все. Да и врач в лечебнице объяснил, что острота обоняния у собак такова, что вполне позволяет им найти хозяина даже в совершенно незнакомом месте. Ничего сверхъестественного Эбони не сделала, в общем.  
  
В следующий выходной Дин купил книгу о воспитании и лечении собак. Не хотелось быть дилетантом.  
  
  
А четвертого февраля, в девять пятьдесят утра – Дин запомнил – позвонил Бобби. Дин не успел даже встревожиться, узнав голос, как услышал:  
  
– Сэму нужна помощь.  
  
И – полный ступор. Бобби не может так шутить. Сошел с ума? Или это вообще не Бобби? Демон? Шейпшифтер?  
  
– Дин, это не бред, Сэм жив, он вернулся, был на охоте, и его порвал вервольф. Вроде когтями, но могла попасть слюна. Я слишком далеко, меня Руфус выдернул по другому делу, могу не успеть до ночи. А ты часов за пять до него доберешься – это в лесах рядом с Ванцбургом, Кентукки. – Бобби говорил быстро, деловым тоном, но в конце, не получив никакого отклика, сбился, позвал неуверенно: – Дин? Дин, ты меня слышишь?  
  
Слышать-то он слышал. Но вот голос категорически не слушался. Дин нажал на отбой и набрал СМС: «Пиши координаты». Через минуту пришел ответ с цифрами и припиской: «Если он обернется, тащи его в бункер, разберемся».  
  
Думать о том, что Бобби имел в виду, не хотелось. Единственный известный Дину способ разобраться с новообращенным вервольфом включал в себя огнестрельное оружие и серебряные пули. Лучше думать, что это ловушка, обман, просто какая-то сволочная нечисть стащила телефон, а настоящий Бобби жив и благополучен, сидит на своей автосвалке, Дин позвонит ему и проверит, вот прямо сейчас позвонит…  
  
Сэм. Господи Боже.  
  
  
Дин два месяца мотался по знакомым охотникам в поисках хоть какой-то зацепки, малейшего намека на то, как можно вытащить брата из адовой клетки. Или хотя бы попытаться вытащить. Глухо. Настолько, что Дин в конце концов – не смирился, нет, – сдался.  
  
И теперь – поверить, что Сэм вернулся, только чтобы быть превращенным в кровожадную тварь и убитым собственным братом?  
  
Нет, это ловушка. Определенно ловушка.  
  
  
Городские телефоны Бобби не отвечали. Ни «ФБРовский», ни «армейский», никакие другие.  
  
– Дин, ты в порядке? – кажется, его спрашивали об этом не в первый раз, судя по тому, что в голосах окруживших его людей звучала неприкрытая тревога. Стройка. Работа. Да.  
  
Рутина, как ни странно, помогает. Дин находит своего босса, врет, что срочно должен уехать по семейным делам, или – не врет, но о том, что ложь может оказаться правдой, он себе думать запрещает. Возвращается домой, мимолетно радуется, что Лизы и Бена еще нет, и можно просто написать записку, так же мимолетно угрызается совестью, проверяет арсенал в импале. Долго, тщательно. Ванцбург близко, вечер и восход луны – далеко. Это если предположить, что там правда вервольф. Но вервольфы не умеют подделывать голоса, а шейпшифтеру полная луна без надобности, так что можно и вовсе не торопиться.  
  
И все-таки Дин собирается и выезжает еще до полудня. Заехав на заправку через полторы сотни миль, он обнаруживает Эбони на заднем сидении. Как и когда она сумела пробраться в машину, он не заметил.  
  
  
Следуя присланным координатам, Дин сперва съехал с шоссе на узкую заброшенную дорогу, а потом и вовсе на неасфальтированную просеку, постепенно превратившуюся в лесную тропу, слишком узкую для импалы. Пришлось оставить машину на обочине и идти пешком. Эбони держалась рядом и все время нюхала воздух – именно воздух, не землю. Дин что-то читал о верхнем чутье у охотничьих собак, но колли, вроде, пастушьи… Охраняли отару от волков. Самое то в данной ситуации. Если верить истории Бобби, конечно.  
  
Дин – не верил. Но все-таки первой пулей в пистолете, который он сжимал в руке, была серебряная.  
  
Тропинка привела к ветхой охотничьей сторожке, дверь которой болталась на одной петле, а перила крыльца были измазаны чем-то сильно напоминающим кровь. Эбони начала нервно поскуливать, а когда Дин попытался зайти в дом, ухватила его зубами за штанину, чего никогда прежде не делала.  
  
– Ты что? – стараясь не выпускать дверь из поля зрения, спросил у собаки Дин.  
  
Она выпустила джинсу из пасти и отбежала в сторону. Оглянулась, звонко гавкнула и потрусила дальше, за угол дома. И как это следовало понимать? Пока Дин думал, стоит ли доверять мнению четвероногой напарницы, она вернулась и залаяла уже всерьез. Дин вполголоса ругнулся и пошел следом.  
  
За домом, куда привела его Эбони, обнаружилась еще одна тропинка, а в ее конце – небольшая поляна и полуразвалившийся сарай. Но еще на подходе обоняние хлестнуло мерзким запахом горелой плоти.  
  
«Понятно, от чего собака так бесится», – подумал Дин, разглядывая здоровенное кострище в центре поляны. Среди углей просматривались кости, похоже, что человеческие. Да, точно – вон, череп виднеется. И пустой мешок из-под каменной соли рядом. Верфольфа тут сожгли или нет, но разводил костер явно охотник.  
  
Эбони вновь разразилась лаем, на этот раз – у входа в сарай. Пепелище ее явно не интересовало. Впервые после звонка Бобби Дин осознал, что ему страшно.  
  
– Что там?  
  
Ответом был неожиданно тихий скулеж. Дин поудобнее перехватил оружие, поддерживая левой ладонью правую, и пинком распахнул дверь. В сарае было темно, и только проследив взглядом за белым воротником метнувшейся внутрь Эбони, Дин смог рассмотреть очертания человеческой фигуры в углу. Туда Дин на всякий случай и прицелился.  
  
– Дин? – удивленно спросил голос, который он узнал бы даже в аду.  
  
И все-таки он не опустил пистолет. Ждал, пока привыкнут к полумраку глаза. Боялся поверить и – ошибиться.  
  
– Это что, твоя собака? – спросил человек с голосом Сэма. Он сидел на полу, прислонившись спиной к стене сарая. Эбони крутилась возле, то подбегая к Дину, то возвращаясь. И только когда Дин понял, что хорошо различает рыжие пятнышки ее бровей, он позволил себе перевести взгляд на лицо сидевшего.  
  
– Сэмми? – вырвалось само.  
  
– Ну да. Я бы хлебнул святой воды и поцарапался серебряным ножиком, чтоб показать, что не демон, но, боюсь, сейчас это уже не сработает. Тебе же Бобби позвонил?  
  
– Да.  
  
Надо было спросить, почему сам Сэм звонил ему, а не Дину, почему вообще не дал о себе знать, когда вернулся, и – когда он вернулся… Но почему-то не получалось. И тогда спросил Сэм:  
  
– Про вервольфов сказал?  
  
– Да. Постой – вервольфов? Он был не один?  
  
– В том-то и дело. Я сам не ожидал. Потому и, – Сэм сделал неловкий жест, и до Дина с запозданием дошло, что куртка у того темная только на груди и животе, плечи и воротник намного светлее, и это ни черта не расцветка такая.  
  
– Рану покажи, – он сунул пистолет за пояс и наклонился к брату, но тот тут же вскинул ладонь, упираясь Дину в живот, останавливая. Зарычала Эбони.  
  
– Нет, Дин, – непривычно жестко произнес Сэм. – Не сейчас. Видишь? – он мотнул головой в сторону ощетинившейся собаки. – Луна скоро взойдет. Отойди.  
  
– Тем более. Если ты думаешь, что мог заразиться, нужно тебя связать, чтобы сбежать не мог.  
  
– А, – Сэм, кажется, немного растерялся. Потом кивнул, опуская руку. – Давай. А с раной не возись, кровь остановилась уже. Если все будет нормально, утром до мотеля доберемся, сделаем нормальную перевязку.  
  
– Если будет ненормально – тоже.  
  
– Дин, – Сэм скривил рот и отвел глаза, но понимать его пантомиму Дин отказывался.  
  
– Что? Отвезем тебя к Бобби, посадим в бункер и будем разбираться.  
  
– Ладно, – сдался тот. – Вяжи. Там, в углу, рюкзак, в нем есть веревка.  
  
  
«Ничего и никогда у нас не бывает нормально, – думал Дин, затягивая узлы на лодыжках и предплечьях Сэма. – Ни умереть как люди не можем, ни жить. А вместо того, чтобы обнять брата, приходится его связывать».  
  
Одно хорошо, Эбони наконец успокоилась, улеглась возле Сэма, положив длинную морду на лапы. Может, все-таки, она на запах вервольфов в воздухе реагировала, а не на него?  
  
– Странная у тебя собака, – сказал Сэм.  
  
– Почему?  
  
«Господи, ну что еще?»  
  
– Она таскалась за мной пару месяцев. Реально, как будто следила. Я сперва думал, показалось, потом пытался ее подманить, потом даже пристрелить… Давно она у тебя?  
  
У Дина внезапно пересохло во рту, пришлось сглотнуть пару раз, чтобы ответить.  
  
– С конца лета. Но она терялась… На два месяца как раз. В октябре. Когда ты вернулся, Сэм?  
  
Брат едва заметно помедлил, переменил позу…  
  
– Почти сразу.  
  
  
Им повезло – Сэм не заразился. Они просидели в сарае до утра, то пытаясь поговорить, то погружаясь в неловкое напряженное молчание, но превращения так и не произошло. Дин сказал бы «слава Богу», если бы не был совершенно уверен, что Богу нет до них никакого дела. Если бы он вернул Сэма, то хоть кто-нибудь из небесной канцелярии да сообщил бы им об этом. А Сэм клялся, что не мог докричаться даже до Каса, не говоря уж об остальных ангелах.  
  
Если это, конечно, был настоящий Сэм.  
  
У Дина не укладывалось в голове, как брат мог оставить его в неведении относительно своего возвращения. Да еще объяснять это тем, что не хотел мешать его семейному счастью. Как?!  
  
Надо было поговорить с Бобби. Если это – правда Сэм, и Бобби знал, что он вернулся… На этом месте логической цепочки Дин зависал и начинал сначала.  
  
Тот, кто звонил ему и назвался Бобби, дал информацию. О Сэме, его неудачной охоте, вервольфах и ранении. Информация подтвердилась. Значит… что?  
  
Это был настоящий Бобби, который отправил его спасать настоящего Сэма? И не потрудился сообщить раньше, что тот жив? Бред.  
  
Не был уверен, что это – правда Сэм, а не хитровывернутая нечисть? Бред еще больший, Бобби бы никогда не подставил Дина, отправив его в потенциальную ловушку.  
  
Значит, звонил не Бобби. И тот, кто сидит сейчас рядом с Дином – не Сэм.  
  
  
Когда, наконец, рассвело, Дин перерезал веревку, связывающую лодыжки «Сэма», поднялся на ноги и сказал:  
  
– Пошли. Отвезу тебя к Бобби.  
  
– Дин, а руки? – удивление выглядело таким искренним, что Дин чуть было не повелся. Пришлось напомнить себе, что это – не Сэм. Не может быть Сэм.  
  
– Когда Бобби твою историю подтвердит – развяжу.  
  
– Дин, в рюкзаке есть соль и святая вода. А у тебя наверняка есть посеребренный нож. Ты не можешь проверить меня сам? Сейчас?  
  
– Нет.  
  
– Послушай, что я не так сказал? Или сделал? Ты же сам хотел меня перевязать, а теперь что? До Бобби сутки езды, а мне даже чистую майку с этим, – он поднял связанные запястья, – не одеть, не говоря уж о бинтах!  
  
Дин не сразу нашелся с ответом, а Эбони, сидевшая тише кошки последние несколько часов, вдруг ткнулась холодным мокрым носом ему в ладонь, а потом подошла к Сэму и лизнула его кисть. И уселась, глядя на Дина выжидающе.  
  
И как это следовало понимать?  
  
Дин бросил рюкзак на пол, сел на него и, глядя на грязные доски пола, позвал:  
  
– Кас!  
  
  
Вопреки уверениям Сэма, что «этот говнюк никогда не отвечает», Кастиель явился практически немедленно. И сообщил, во-первых, что Сэм – это Сэм. Во-вторых, что кто его вернул – ангелы не знают. И, в третьих, по-человечески озадаченно добавил, что Эбони – не собака.  
  
Последнее прозвучало, когда Дин перерезал веревку на руках брата и пытался решить, нужно ли извиниться перед ним до того, как набить ему морду, или после. Вопрос был непростой, поскольку до того, как лупить этого придурка, возомнившего, что он вправе решать, что для старшего брата лучше, надо было сделать ему перевязку. И это откладывало извинения на довольно приличный срок, что было не очень правильно. Но сначала извиниться, а потом всыпать – тоже как-то…  
  
В общем, информацию про Эбони Дин в первый момент пропустил мимо ушей. Зато Сэм среагировал моментально: ухватившись за плечо Дина, поднялся на ноги, заглянул ангелу в глаза, спросил требовательно:  
  
– Кто она? Или – что? Ты можешь определить?  
  
Эбони заворчала, потом вдруг резко смолкла и подошла к Касу, заглядывая ему в глаза:  
  
– Гав?  
  
Дин скорее бы признал, что сходит с ума, чем то, что в этом лае не было вопросительной интонации.  
  
– Я могу попытаться, – без особой уверенности сказал ангел. – Но это будет… болезненно. Для собаки.  
  
Эбони заскулила, но от него не отошла. Кастиель засучил рукав, присел перед ней на корточки и почти по локоть засунул руку в густой белый мех на ее груди. Судя по тому, как она завыла, насчет болезненности он не преувеличил. Дину стало не по себе.  
  
Кас закончил экзекуцию и поднялся. Насколько Дин научился понимать его мимику, результаты обследования оказались… обескураживающими. Да, наверное, так.  
  
– Ну, что там? – спросил Сэм.  
  
– Человек, – тихо отв етил ангел. – Точнее, человеческая душа.  
  
– В собаке?!  
  
Кас кивнул.  
  
– Но как она туда попала?  
  
– Я не знаю.  
  
Винчестеры ошарашено уставились на бессильно распростертую на полу Эбони. А Кастиель кашлянул и не очень уверенно предложил:  
  
– Сэм, могу я тебя тоже так осмотреть?  
  
– Это еще зачем? – хором спросили братья.  
  
– У меня есть… Некоторые основания полагать, что с твоей душой может, – Кас заметно колебался, подбирая слова, – могут быть проблемы.  
  
– Сэм, пусть он посмотрит.  
  
Сэм перевел взгляд с Дина на Каса, дернул плечом:  
  
– Ладно.  
  
Выл он немногим тише собаки. Дин определенно предпочел бы испытать исследовательские методы Каса на себе, чем вот так… присутствовать. Хорошо хоть – недолго.  
  
– Ну, что там? Что с его душой?  
  
– Все в порядке. Только…  
  
– Что?!  
  
– Она не в нем. В ней, – Кас кивнул на тихо поскуливающую Эбони. И добавил, опережая готовые сорваться вопросы Дина: – Я не знаю, ни как это произошло, ни как это можно исправить.  
  
  
  
3.  
  
Кас ничего не знал, Бобби ничего не знал, тщательно отловленный демон – даже два демона – ничего не знали тоже. Вариант «демоны врут» пришлось отвергнуть после того, как Бобби продемонстрировал разработанный им новый метод допроса, включающий кости человека, которым демон когда-то был, и газовую горелку. Способ выглядел… убедительным, даже с учетом богатого опыта Дина. И заодно сильно упрощал процесс избавления от использованного демоном тела – оно сгорало дотла одновременно  с костями.  
  
Сэм честно помогал в розысках, хотя Дину порой казалось, что тот не очень понимает, зачем ему вообще нужна душа. Отсутствие потребности во сне его явно не тяготило.  
  
А Эбони… Дин просто не знал, как с ней – и тем, что в ней – быть. Практически первое, что он сделал – попытался поговорить с душой брата при помощи спиритической доски. Безуспешно: псина тоскливо смотрела на расписанную буквами и символами деревяшку, тыкала в нее лапой и носом, но никакой системы в ее прикосновениях найти не удавалось. Выбранные буквы не складывались в слова, и как ни пытался Дин расшифровать то, что у нее получилось, ничего не выходило.  
  
Он даже попросил Бобби подобрать ключ к «шифру», но тот покряхтел, повертел в руках его записи, а потом спросил, уверен ли Дин в том, что Кастиель не ошибся. Присутствовавшая при разговоре Эбони разразилась отчаянным лаем, и Дин впервые услышал, как она рычит.  
  
Нет, обычной собакой она точно не была. Но была ли сущность, запертая в ее теле, в самом деле душой Сэма? И была ли эта душа… целой? Неповрежденной? Первым на эту тему заговорил тоже Бобби. Не сразу, уже после того, как Дин съездил к Брейдонам и вернулся, но до того, как они взялись допрашивать демонов.  
  
  
Сэм в это время отлеживался – раны, нанесенные самкой вервольфа, оказались хоть и не инфицированными, но достаточно серьезными, – а Эбони увязалась с Дином. Запрыгнула на заднее сиденье импалы, как будто это было ее законное место, а на предложение выметаться из машины отчетливо помотала головой.  
  
Нет, это определенно была не собака.  
  
Объяснить это Бену оказалось неожиданно сложно, похоже, он просто не хотел верить, что четвероногого друга у него больше не будет. А предложение Дина взять в приюте щенка и вовсе довело мальчишку до слез. Бен убежал в свою комнату, и Дин оказался под перекрестным огнем двух осуждающих взглядов: Лизы и Эбони. Потом они хором вздохнули, собака ушла в гараж, а Лиза велела ему не мотать нервы ни себе, ни им, и ехать разбираться с тем, что же происходит с его братом.  
  
Иногда Дин думал, что небеса – или кто там блюдет высшую справедливость – его все-таки вознаградили за все страдания, что выпали на его долю. Вот этой женщиной.  
  
  
В общем, Дин с Эбони вернулись к Бобби, и тот дал им с Сэмом наводку на могилу первого демона. Выезжать они договорились наутро, а вечером, когда Сэм уехал на своей пижонской тачке за пивом, Бобби начал разговор о его душе.  
  
– Когда Эбони появилась у тебя, Дин? В конце лета, верно?  
  
– Да, и что?  
  
Бобби посмотрел на лежащую у его ног собаку, но выставить ее из комнаты все-таки не решился. В том, что ему этого хотелось, у Дина сомнений не было. Как и особого желания идти навстречу его хотениям – Дин до сих пор не мог простить старику полугодового молчания о возвращении Сэма.  
  
– Говори при нем. Его это в первую очередь касается.  
  
Бобби вздохнул:  
  
– Зря. Но пусть. Смотри – Сэм попал в клетку в конце мая, а собака пришла к тебе в конце августа. Как ты думаешь, где она была эти три месяца?  
  
– Искала меня, наверное, – передернул плечами Дин, уже понимая, что не прав.  
  
– Как быстро она нашла Сэма, когда он ей понадобился? А ведь он не сидел на месте, в отличие от тебя, он мотался по всей стране. И тем не менее, впервые он ее увидел еще в октябре, то есть от силы через несколько дней после того, как Эбони ушла от вас.  
  
– Ну, может она и до того, как прийти к нам, за Сэмом следила. Так? – чувствуя себя хреновым фокусником в цирке, обратился к собаке Дин.  
  
Эбони села на задние лапы и покачала головой.  
  
– Конечно, нет, – Бобби то ли не заметил ее жест, то ли проигнорировал. – Сэм – охотник, он не мог три месяца не замечать слежки. По крайней мере, той, которую потом заметил за пару дней.  
  
– Ну и где тогда она, по-твоему, была?  
  
– В Аду, – тихо ответил Бобби.  
  
– Это правда? – заглядывая в раскосые собачьи глаза, спросил Дин. – Сэмми?  
  
Эбони негромко заскулила и легла, вытянув морду между передних лап. И как это следовало понимать? Как «да» или как «нет»? Или как неспособность к простейшей коммуникации?  
  
– Как ты думаешь, что три месяца в клетке с Дьяволом могут сделать с человеческой душой? – после небольшой паузы спросил Бобби.  
  
– Ничего я не думаю, – рявкнул Дин и пошел прочь из кабинета.  
  
– Куда ты?  
  
– Проконсультироваться со специалистом!  
  
  
Кастиель версию Бобби не опроверг, но и не поддержал. Сказал, что явных повреждений не заметил, но проведенный осмотр не позволяет однозначно утверждать, что они в самом деле отсутствуют.  
  
– А что позволит?  
  
– Я не знаю.  
  
– Блин. Ладно, скажи тогда вот что. Эбони не может пользоваться спиритической доской. По буквам попадает, но ничего связного у нее не выходит. Почему? Значит ли это, что повреждения все-таки есть?  
  
– Нет.  
  
– А что тогда?  
  
– Дин, душа Сэма находится в теле собаки.  
  
– Спасибо, я заметил! Что с того? Буквы же она видит!  
  
– Ты когда-нибудь видел людей, перенесших инсульт? Или попавших в серьезную автокатастрофу? Ты же не думаешь, что их души претерпевают те же повреждения, что и тела?  
  
– Слушай, ну там – паралич, а Эбони – совершенно здоровая собака!  
  
– Именно, Дин. Собака. А собаки не способны ни говорить, ни писать. Их мозг недостаточно развит для этого.  
  
– Твою мать, Кас, ты хочешь сказать, что мой брат стал инвалидом?!  
  
– Двумя.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Двумя инвалидами, – без тени улыбки пояснил ангел.  
  
– В самом деле? – раздалось от дверей. Дин резко обернулся и встретился взглядом с Сэмом. Тем, который на двух ногах.  
  
– И в чем же заключается моя ущербность? – переводя взгляд с Дина на Каса и обратно, спросил он. – Я стал худшим охотником, чем был? Поглупел? Или что?  
  
Кас то ли не нашелся, что ответить, то ли не посчитал нужным. Дин ухватился за самое очевидное:  
  
– Ты же не спишь. Тебе это кажется нормальным?  
  
– Туше, – сказал Сэм.  
  
  
Пришла весна, но к Брейдонам Дин так и не вернулся. Звонил, конечно, часто, но уехать и оставить Сэма одного – не мог. Даже когда надежда объединить его тело и душу в единое целое стала совсем призрачной. Сэм возмущался, говорил, что успешно охотился в одиночку целых полгода, и пытался отправить Дина «домой». Дин спрашивал, помнит ли тот, чем именно закончились эти полгода сольных выступлений, и уверен ли, что ему всегда будет так везти, и отравленная слюна всегда будет попадать мимо раны. Сэм затыкался, а Дин думал, что дом Лизы так и не стал для него просто «домом». Или – перестал им быть, когда брат вернулся?  
  
Так или иначе, они снова много времени проводили в дороге, ночевали в мотелях разной степени обшарпанности, искали все новые способы вернуть душу на место, а когда в очередной раз ничего не выходило – брались за какое-нибудь подворачивающееся дело. Даже слетали в Шотландию, чтобы прищучить Кроули и заставить его разорвать контракт на душу Бобби. Дин никогда бы не признался, но он до последнего надеялся, что новоиспеченный «король Ада» сможет помочь Сэму. Но эта ниточка оборвалась, как и все прочие.  
  
Кроули они сожгли, но удовлетворения это не принесло. Наоборот, именно тогда Дин впервые подумал, что Сэм без души – это не «не совсем Сэм», а «совсем не Сэм». Настоящий Сэм категорически не хотел иметь дело с Кроули, даже когда тот оказывал им реальную помощь. Не-Сэм пытался убедить Дина отпустить того, когда он стал заведомо бесполезен. «Сделка есть сделка», видите ли. А еще этот Сэм искренне полагал, что Дину было лучше без него. Настоящий Сэм делал много ошибок, но он никогда не ошибся бы так.  
  
Дальше – больше. «Инвалидность», о которой говорил Кастиель, становилась все заметнее. Одна ипостась Сэма, та, которая была Эбони, плохо соображала и вела себя порой почти как обычная собака, но при этом четко понимала, что хорошо, а что плохо, и всегда была готова броситься на злодея и в меру сил защитить и утешить жертву.  
  
А Сэм без души, наоборот: прекрасно соображал, даже лучше, пожалуй, чем прежний Сэм, блестяще анализируя любые данные, но при этом совершенно не понимал каких-то очевидных для любого нормального человека вещей. Почему жизнь жертвы важнее смерти монстра, почему нельзя выжимать информацию из родственников погибшего, как воду из половой тряпки, почему нельзя трахать замужних женщин под носом у их мужей…  
  
Кто бы сказал Дину пару лет назад, что его будет всерьез травмировать сексуальная неразборчивость младшего брата… Да только это была ни черта не неразборчивость. Всеядность. Девушки, которых снимал Сэм, вызвали у него ровно столько же эмоций, сколько блинчики или жаренная картошка, которые он покупал, когда хотел есть.  
  
Это было отвратительно. Но еще хуже было то, что Сэм пытался эмоции изображать. И ладно бы только с чужими – но ведь и с Дином тоже. Заглядывал в глаза, по руке похлопывал, старательно имитируя знакомые до боли привычки… Черт его знает, сколько бы Дин еще это выдержал, не свихнувшись, если бы не Эбони.  
  
Она с какого-то момента начала просто рычать на свою «оторванную половину» каждый раз, когда тот выдавал очередную фальшивку. Чувствовала она их прекрасно, даже лучше Дина. Сэм злился, и это, пожалуй, единственная эмоция, которая у него получалась натурально. Он предложил оставлять собаку у Бобби, дескать, там его душа будет в большей сохранности и безопасности. Свой резон в этом, безусловно, был, но Эбони каждый раз начинала скулить, даже подвывать, и Дин не решался ее бросить. Да и не хотелось ему.  
  
Бог весть, сколько в Эбони было от его брата, а сколько – от обычной привязанной к хозяину собаки, но когда она вечером сворачивалась у его ног, привалившись лохматой спиной к ботинкам, или укладывала морду ему на колено, пока он сидел за ноутбуком… Становилось легче.  
  
Особенно, если удавалось перестать думать о том, что будет – или не будет – дальше. Тогда Дин начинал шутить, несколько натужно, но старательно. Объяснял Сэму и Эбони, что существующее положение дел неопровержимо доказывает, как прав он всегда был, именуя младшего брата «сучкой» и «рыжей девкой». И громко ржал, когда Сэм отзывался в том же духе: что никаких дополнительных и сверхъестественных доказательств истинности их детских ругательств не требуется – достаточно посмотреть на Дина пару минут, чтобы понять, что он в самом деле козёл. Иногда у них правда получалось почти как раньше.  
  
Но все-таки Дин радовался каждому новому найденному делу. За работой закрывать глаза на «почти» выходило лучше. Благо, Сэм дела находил исправно: чертов робот, он же не нуждался во сне, вот и шерстил сеть по ночам, пока Дин спал.  
  
Но в начале мая работу им неожиданно подкинул Бобби.  
  
  
  
4.  
  
– Слушайте, тут такое дело, – Бобби мялся и отводил глаза, и одно это заставило Дина насторожиться, – мне звонила дочь моего старого приятеля. Охотником он не был, но чем мы занимаемся – знал, даже помогал как-то. В общем, долгая история и к делу отношения не имеет. Но вот дочка его, Бетти… Сказала, что отец умер от инфаркта полгода назад, я не знал, выразил свои соболезнования…  
  
– Бобби, – аккуратно прервал его Сэм. – Ты хочешь рассказать нам о своем друге или о новом деле?  
  
– Да о деле! Если, конечно, это можно так назвать.  
  
– А точнее?  
  
– Бетти говорила вполголоса, боялась, что могут подслушать, разговор получился скомканным…  
  
– Бобби?  
  
– В общем, она утверждает, что ее муж изменяет ей с кошкой, – выдал наконец Бобби и поджал губы, ожидая их реакции.  
  
Они даже не рассмеялись. Дин от удивления, а Сэм…  
  
– Я так понимаю, что у тебя есть какие-то основания обращаться с этим к нам, а не в ближайшую психиатрическую службу?  
  
– Она считает, что их кошка – оборотень.  
  
Сэм поднял брови и посмотрел на Дина. В кои-то веки Дин вполне разделял его реакцию. Оставалось только подобрать слова, чтобы поделикатнее объяснить ее Бобби.  
  
Не понадобилось.  
  
– О’кей, забудьте, – старый охотник поднялся из-за стола и пошел в сторону своей спальни, явно давая понять, что разговор закончен. – Сам съезжу.  
  
– Бобби, подожди, – Дин нагнал его, заступил дорогу. – Ты серьезно веришь, что там может быть что-то по нашей части?  
  
– Я не могу этого исключить. Со стопроцентной точностью – не могу. А если есть хоть малейший шанс за то, что девочка столкнулась с оборотнем…  
  
– Я понял. Мы поедем.  
  
– Гав! – поддержала его Эбони.  
  
– Моего мнения, я так понимаю, никто не спрашивает, – заметил, вставая с дивана, Сэм. – Когда выезжаем?  
  
– Утром. И только на импале – устраивать формулу-1 на двух машинах можно, когда едешь в соседний штат, а не через полстраны.  
  
  
Бетти Эванс обитала в маленьком университетском городке в Калифорнии. Ехать через полстраны молча было сложно, приходилось поддерживать разговор. Надо отдать должное Сэму – он старался помочь.  
  
– Хорошо, что только начало мая. Летом там пекло.  
  
– Как в Стэнфорде?  
  
Нет, Дин, честно, не хотел наезжать. Просто как-то вырвалось. Невольно. Эбони шумно вздохнула на заднем сидении. Собаки, вообще, умеют вздыхать? Ну, эта явно умела.  
  
А Сэм – не понял. Ответил на полном серьезе – Дин даже отвлекся от шоссе, хотя на такой скорости не стоило, проверил, – ни тени улыбки, ни намека на ехидство в глазах.  
  
– Нет, хуже. Там же пустыня. Все, что растет зеленого – только за счет искусственного полива. А климат совершенно пустынный. Днем на улицу лучше вообще не выходить.  
  
– Понятно.  
  
Разговор в очередной раз завял, и что с этим делать, Дин не знал.  
  
  
Во время ночевки в очередном придорожном мотеле он даже сбежал из номера «побродить», оставив Сэма сидеть на кровати с ноутбуком на коленях – комната им досталась совсем маленькая, нормального стола в ней не было. Минут двадцать он и правда брел по обочине шоссе сперва в одну сторону, потом в другую, но потом не выдержал, остановился и позвал:  
  
– Кас!  
  
Никого. Он огляделся по сторонам и хотел уже позвать снова, когда сзади – и почему он всегда появляется за спиной? – устало спросили:  
  
– Что случилось, Дин?  
  
И Дин взорвался.  
  
– Ты еще спрашиваешь?! У меня вместо брата – бездушная машина, а его душа таскает у меня бургеры, а потом блюет у меня под кроватью! Это, по-твоему, нормально? У нас тут везде души на четыре лапах бегают, как в гребанном «Золотом компасе», да? Обычное дело? За «случилось» не считается?  
  
– Дин…  
  
– Что «Дин»?!  
  
– Я уже говорил тебе, что не могу ничего сделать.  
  
Голос Каса стал жестче, но Дина это не остановило.  
  
– Не можешь, ага. А хочешь? Или тебе просто пофиг?  
  
– Мне не «пофиг». Если бы была хоть какая-то возможность помочь…  
  
– Чушь! – перебил Дин. – Если б ты хотел помочь, то нашел бы возможность. Ты теперь гребаный генерал там, наверху, считай – архангел, уж как-нибудь сумел бы всунуть душу на место, если бы захотел!  
  
У Каса натянулась кожа на скулах, а глаза стали еще ярче обычного.  
  
– Ты полагаешь, что лучше меня разбираешься в возможностях архангелов?  
  
– Я полагаю, что если какая-то безвестная нечисть сумела вытащить душу Сэма из Люциферовой клетки, то архангел уж всяко может вытащить ее из собаки и вернуть на место!  
  
– Почему ты считаешь, что это сделала нечисть?  
  
– А кто? Бог? – на минуту Дину даже стало неловко от того, как презрительно это позвучало.  
  
– Есть еще Всадники.  
  
– А они, по-твоему, не нечисть?  
  
Кас только бровь поднял.  
  
– О’кей, не нечисть. Но нафига им?  
  
– Возможно, из мести. Она никому не чужда. Ни ангелам, ни прочим.  
  
– Допустим. Но почему ты считаешь, что они могли сделать то, что ни тебе, ни Кроули не под силу?  
  
– Потому что ключом от клетки являются их кольца.  
  
– Но они же у меня?  
  
– Дин, ты в самом деле считаешь, что кусок металла определенной формы обладает силой сам по себе? Или что она ему дана кем-то извне?  
  
– Вероятно, нет, – медленно произнес Дин. Он уже начал понимать, куда клонит Кастиель, но тот не был бы собой, если бы не озвучил мысль до конца.  
  
– Кольцо Всадника – это квинтэссенция его мощи. Как… аккумулятор, который он постоянно подзаряжает, чтобы при необходимости черпать энергию. Отними его – он утратит способность к активным действиям – на какое-то время. Пока не восстановит запасы в такой же или иной форме. Но не думаешь же ты, что отдав тебе свое кольцо, Смерть перестал собирать жатву?  
  
– Ну да, люди умирать не перестали. К сожалению.  
  
– Не нужно сожалеть о естественном порядке вещей. Даже если сам ты его постоянно нарушаешь. Особенно, если нарушаешь.  
  
– Ладно, я понял. Кто-то из всадников мог приоткрыть клетку и вытащить душу. Но тогда… Он сможет и вернуть ее на место?  
  
– Это совсем другое, – возразил Кастиель, но его голосу явно не доставало уверенности.  
  
– Но наверняка ты не знаешь, верно?  
  
– Не знаю.  
  
– Отлично! Спасибо за идею, – Дин чуть было не хлопнул ангела по плечу, но вовремя спохватился.  
  
– Я не думаю, что эта идея, – начал было тот, но Дин его уже не слушал. Нужно было рассказать Сэму, каков их новый план.  
  
  
Воодушевления он у Сэма не вызвал. Даже наоборот.  
  
– Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, – сказал он, когда Дин изложил свои мысли по поводу клинической смерти и поиска Смерти через Тэссу.  
  
– Вы сговорились, что ли?  
  
– С кем?  
  
– Да с Касом, – проворчал Дин. Вот только саботажа со стороны Сэма ему не хватало.  
  
Сэмов. Обоих: Эбони выразилась еще более резко. По крайней мере, раньше она на Дина никогда не рычала и зубы не скалила.  
  
– Слушайте, я не понимаю – вам что, нравится? Вот так – нравится?  
  
Обе лохматые башки, человеческая и собачья, качнулись в универсальном отрицательном жесте. Синхронно. Нет, определенно, они решили свести Дина с ума.  
  
– Значит, будем исправлять ситуацию. И это не обсуждается.  
  
– А дело? – спросил Сэм. – Собираешься его бросить?  
  
Черт. Они же обещали Бобби… Ладно, одна неделя погоды не сделает.  
  
– Нет. Дело мы закончим. А сразу после этого займемся тобой.  
  
Сэм кивнул, но что он при этом на самом деле подумал, понять было еще сложнее, чем в то время, когда его душа не бегала на четырех ногах и не просилась на улицу, чтобы отлить. Ничего, разберемся.  
  
  
Дом Эвансов в Дэвисе они нашли почти сразу: город был расчерчен улицами на ровные прямоугольники, ориентироваться легко. Двухэтажный, но какой-то компактный, очень уютный на вид, он был отгорожен от ведущей к кампусу улицы аккуратным белым заборчиком и ухоженным газоном с двумя ветвистыми яблонями в самом цвету.  
  
– Похоже на ваш дом в Сисеро, – заметил Сэм.  
  
Сравнение Дину не понравилось, и он промолчал. Хотя сходство с домом Брейдонов в самом деле было.  
  
Сэм открыл калитку, и понеслось.  
  
Дело в том, что у этого дома, в отличие от Лизиного, было большое крыльцо, скорее даже веранда. На ней стояла пара плетеных кресел с лоскутными подушками, а на одной из подушек лежала толстая серая кошка. Которую Дин заметил, только когда она метнулась с подушки-кресла-крыльца прочь, через газон и на дерево. За кошкой с заливистым лаем неслась ворвавшаяся во двор Эбони. Сэм, которого она чуть не сбила с ног, только рот открыть успел, как дверь дома распахнулась, и на крыльцо выскочил всклокоченный мужик с ружьем.  
  
Дальше Винчестеры действовали на чистых рефлексах. Эванс – судя по всему, это был именно он – успел вскинуть ствол, но прицелиться ему уже не дали – ладонь Сэма помогла ружью продолжить движение вверх, пока дуло не оказалось задранным к ясным майским небесам, а само ружье не было умело извлечено из трясущихся рук защитника кошек. Он что-то кричал, похоже, но Дин не слышал: пока Сэм занимался хозяином дома, Дин в броске, достойном футбольного защитника, блокировал заходившуюся отчаянным лаем Эбони. Блокировать-то блокировал, и от возможного выстрела собой закрыл, только вот гавкать она от этого не перестала. И даже когда Дину удалось, наконец, ухватить ее длинную морду и зажать ладонью пасть, в ушах продолжало звенеть. Он сгреб собаку в охапку, что оказалось не так-то просто – Эбони вырывалась и выкручивалась из рук – и потащил ее в машину. До восстанавливающегося постепенно слуха донеслись возмущенно-тревожные интонации Эванса и равнодушно-увещевательные – Сэма.  
  
Господи, никакой эмпатии. Ни-ка-кой.  
  
Но реакция Сэма-Эбони на кошку… Правда оборотень? Или просто собачьи привычки сработали? Дин попытался вспомнить, попадались ли им кошки раньше – в Сисеро или потом, во время поездок с Сэмом. Но как назло, в голову ничего не приходило. Он даже попробовал спросить у Эбони, когда сумел-таки затолкать ее на заднее сиденье, оборотень ли ее жертва. И вместо внятного кивка или отрицания получил очередную порцию возмущенного собачьего – похоже, все-таки чисто собачьего – лая. Ох, грехи наши тяжки.  
  
Через пять минут вернулся Сэм и сообщил, что поговорить с мужем Бетти не удалось, он слишком озабочен судьбой кошки. Дин выглянул в окно – и точно, мужик уже лез на яблоню за своей животиной. То ли очень любит кошек, то ли там и впрямь нечисто. Сама Бетти так и не появилась, возможно, ее просто не было дома.  
  
Вероятно, следовало сперва позвонить. Тем более что Бобби дал им номер.  
  
– Собаку придется оставить в мотеле, – сказал Сэм.  
  
Эбони гавкнула. Слава Богу, только раз.  
  
– Почему? Позвоним Бетти, вызовем ее на нейтральную территорию и там поговорим. Тем более что кошку мы уже видели. Эбони нам не помешает.  
  
– Послушай, Дин, почему собака просто не может посидеть в номере, пока мы будем заниматься делом? Хотя бы пару часов? Почему обязательно везде таскать ее с собой и осложнять жизнь себе и окружающим?  
  
– Потому, что она – не собака.  
  
– А кто, Дин? Нет, я верю Касу, что в ней находится моя душа, но неужели ты еще не понял, что контролирует этого зверя в большинстве случаев не она, а обычные животные инстинкты? Или ты думаешь, что я в глубине души всегда мечтал погонять кошек?  
  
Умом Дин понимал, что Сэм, скорее всего, прав. Но сердцем – или что там было у него внутри, душа? – отказывался это принимать. И, как обычно в таких случаях, попробовал отшутиться.  
  
– Ну, исключить этого я не могу. У тебя много странных пристрастий.  
  
Но Сэм не повелся. Тоже – как обычно.  
  
– Дин, ты можешь мне объяснить, зачем ты берешь ее с собой? Какая-то рациональная причина у этого есть?  
  
– Разумеется! Если с ней что-то случится, совершенно непонятно, что произойдет с твоей душой. Но думаю, что ничего хорошего. А с нами она в безопасности.  
  
Сэм помедлил, потом нехотя кивнул. Они проехали пару улиц, пока не нашли летнее кафе, и устроились за столиком с сэндвичами и кофе. Эбони Дин налил воды в специально захваченную из багажника миску, и поймал за руку Сэма, который пытался ей скормить кусок ветчины со своего бутерброда.  
  
– Ей это нельзя! Лиза говорила, что только сырое мясо или сухой корм.  
  
– Тебе не кажется, что ты преувеличиваешь опасность куска колбасы?  
  
– А ты помнишь, что было, когда она сперла у меня бургер?  
  
– Нда, не к столу будь сказано, – поморщился Сэм и развел руками, обращаясь к умильно заглядывавшей ему в глаза собаке, – извини, старший брат не разрешает.  
  
Эбони посмотрела на Дина с укоризной и вытянулась на асфальте, уложив морду на лапы. А Дина прошиб холодный пот: ему вдруг показалось, что собачьего в Эбони с каждым днем становится все больше.  
  
– Ну что, я звоню? – спросил Сэм.  
  
– Да, – Дину пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы ответить, – да.  
  
В конце концов, осталась всего пара дней. Они разберутся с этой кошконенавистницей, и Дин отправится за Тэссой.  


 

  1.   
  
С Бетти Эванс они встретились через несколько часов в этом же кафе, когда она освободилась после работы. Через пару минут разговора Дин был вынужден признать, что на сумасшедшую она не тянет. И даже на истеричку с гипертрофированной фантазией – не очень. Просто несчастная женщина, которой изменяет муж.  
  
Началось все с того, что она подобрала бездомную кошку. «Сама! Понимаете, я сама впустила ее в дом… Пожалела». Животное быстро освоилось, слегка отъелось, облюбовало себе несколько мест для сна и вообще – обжилось. А спустя пару месяцев Бетти начала замечать то, что обычно замечает жена, когда муж «находит себе другую». Чужой волос на его одежде, непривычный запах, пятнышки синяков на плечах и шее…  
  
– Я сперва подумала – засосы. Потом присмотрелась и поняла – нет, самые настоящие укусы. И вел он себя… Ну, вы знаете – хотя вы как раз не знаете, наверное, вы ведь холостые?  
  
Дин немного замешкался, пытаясь понять, можно ли его теперь считать холостяком, а Сэм спокойно подтвердил, что – да, холостые, и да – не в курсе, как оно у женатых бывает. Бетти в очередной раз вздохнула и объяснила:  
  
– Когда мужчина начинает изменять жене, но не собирается при этом с ней разводиться – а они никогда не собираются, как показывает опыт моих подруг – он часто начинает с преувеличенной заботой относиться к жене. Как будто совесть свою задобрить пытается. Делает подарки без повода, комплименты, цветы… Легко уступает в спорах… В общем, всякое такое. Я на подруг насмотрелась. Только никогда не думала, что это коснется меня… У нас правда был очень счастливый брак.  
  
– Это понятно, – прервал ее рассказ Сэм, – но почему вы решили, что ваша разлучница – оборотень?  
  
– Я застукала его с ней. Вернулась не вовремя с работы – я медсестра, должна была дежурить в ночь, но подруга попросила поменяться, чтобы ей следующий вечер освободить, – и в окно увидела мужа целующимся с какой-то женщиной. Обнаженной.  
  
– И что вас навело на мысль о том, что это оборотень?  
  
Бетти посмотрела на Сэма с каким-то странным выражением – не то обиды, не то... отвращения? Нет, наверное, просто неприязни.  
  
– Она не выходила из дома. Эрик за пару дней до этого начал перебирать свои рыболовные снасти, и ими была полностью завалена дверь на задний двор. Выйти, не потревожив прислоненные к ней удочки, было нельзя. А мимо меня никто не проходил. И никаких чужих вещей в доме не оказалось – ни одежды, ни обуви, ни сумочки. Эта тварь словно испарилась.  
  
– А кошка? – спросил Дин.  
  
– А кошка лежала на спинке дивана. В той самой комнате, где я их видела в окно. И муж вел себя, как если бы я его поймала на горячем.  
  
– Это как?  
  
Бетти поморщилась, а потом округлила глаза и рот, вскинула брови, изображая радостное удивление:  
  
– Дорогая, ты вернулась? Что-то случилось? Все хорошо? Чаю хочешь? А знаешь, сегодня на работе, – она снова поморщилась, стирая неестественное выражение с лица. – И дальше в том же роде. Бабушка моя это называла «знает кошка, чье мясо съела».  
  
– Понятно.  
  
– И все-таки – это был единственный эпизод? На основании которого вы сделали вывод, что имеете дело с оборотнем?  
  
– Чтоб вот так четко, да, наверное, единственный. Но было много мелочей. Кошка никогда не идет мне на руки, вообще не подпускает к себе – убегает и прячется, если мужа нет рядом. Правильно делает, в общем, – Бетти жестко усмехнулась, – я бы давно от нее избавилась, если б могла. Когда Эрик дома, она постоянно забирается к нему на колени и всячески ластится, словно дразнит меня. Если я пытаюсь к ней прикоснуться, когда он ее держит – дергает раздраженно хвостом, но терпит. Я понимаю, что это может говорить только о том, что животное меня не любит, но вместе со всем остальным… Муж стал много больше времени проводить дома, причем старается подгадать под мои суточные дежурства. Раньше в такие вечера обязательно заваливался с друзьями в бар или к кому-то в гости, теперь – сидит дома. Ну и четкое ощущение присутствия другой женщины в доме. – Бетти помолчала, а потом спросила буднично: – Вы считаете, что я сумасшедшая?  
  
– Нет, – Дин в самом деле так не считал.  
  
Да и Сэма Бетти если и не убедила, то явно поколебала в его скептицизме:  
  
– Мы постараемся разобраться в том, что на самом деле происходит. В первую очередь нам надо будет осмотреть дом. Позвоните нам, когда вашего мужа не будет дома, хорошо?  
  
Если бы он еще не пытался придать своей физиономии сочувственное выражение, было бы совсем замечательно.  
  
  
Дожидаться звонка сложа руки они, разумеется, не стали, и на следующее утро отправились расспрашивать соседей Эвансов – из тех, кто не работал в первой половине дня или вообще, – не замечали ли они каких-либо странностей… Например, незнакомой или, напротив, хорошо им известной женщины, приходившей или уходившей в отсутствие хозяйки дома.  
  
Не замечали. Хотя двое, девушка-подросток, явно прогуливавшая школу, и скучавший на своем крыльце пожилой джентльмен, обратили внимание на то, что отношения у супругов Эванс в последнее время складывались не лучшим образом. Настолько, что отголоски их скандалов стали достоянием всей улицы.  
  
– Приревновала она его, – выдувая очередной ядовито-розовый пузырь из жвачки, сообщила девушка. – Кричала, что он спутался с какой-то там. Да только зря. Он без нее вообще из дому не выходил, только на работу и назад, как привязанный, какие измены.  
  
– А откуда ты знаешь, что он именно на работу ходил?  
  
– Так он у нас в школе биологию преподает, что я, расписание посмотреть не могу?  
  
– Ты проверяла его расписание? – изумился Дин. – Но зачем?  
  
– Интересно, – пожала плечами малолетняя мисс Марпл. – Думала, может, он с кем-то из наших замутил.  
  
– Из учениц? – уточнил Сэм.  
  
– Ага. Но – мимо кассы. Примерный муженек. Скукотища.  
  
  
– Пока все подтверждается, – задумчиво произнес Сэм на пути к последнему из окрестных домов. – И даже другого объяснения существованию невидимой любовницы так сходу и не придумаешь… Кроме психического расстройства у жены, конечно.  
  
– Не похоже, – возразил Дин.  
  
– Параноидальный бред бывает очень убедительным. Я все-таки наведаюсь в местную клинику, разузнаю, когда Эванс обращалась к ним в последний раз и с чем.  
  
– Слушай, если бы девушка состояла на учете у психиатра, Бобби бы знал.  
  
– Не обязательно. Во-первых, такую болезнь часто стараются скрыть от знакомых, а во-вторых, она могла развиться в последнее время, когда Бобби с Эвансами уже не общался.  
  
– Ладно. Поезжай в клинику, а я расспрошу хозяйку этого дома, – Дин махнул рукой в сторону калитки в живой изгороди, за которой виднелся покрашенный в насыщенный желтый цвет одноэтажный дом и клумбы, засаженные пышными яркими цветами, названия которых он не знал.  
  
– Почему именно хозяйку? Может, там только хозяин.  
  
– Старик, ты эти клумбы видел? А дом?  
  
– Может, он дальтоник? Думал, что красит его в синий?  
  
– Да, одинокий мужчина-дальтоник это, конечно, более вероятно, чем старая дева.  
  
– Учитывая, что мы все-таки в Калифорнии, вероятнее всего там окажется старый гей, – ехидно заметил Сэм. – Я импалу возьму, отсюда до мотеля недалеко, а клиника на другом конце города.  
  
И ведь не возразишь ничего!  
  
  
По счастью, Дин все-таки оказался прав, и дверь ему открыла симпатичная пожилая леди. Справляться с заинтересованным мужским вниманием к своей персоне он к тридцати с лишним годам так и не научился. С дамами однозначно было проще, даже если им уже хорошо за семьдесят.  
  
Так что через четверть часа Дин пил чай с какими-то травками, слушал вполуха рассказы об университете, где Дороти – она попросила называть ее просто Дороти, – раньше работала, и потихоньку подводил разговор к интересующей его теме. И, как оказалось, не напрасно.  
  
Дороти не зря занималась исследованиями всю свою жизнь, после выхода на пенсию ее любопытство и стремление к анализу увиденного просто переключились с плодовых мушек на соседей. Что, в сочетании с возрастной дальнозоркостью, сделало ее просто бесценным источником информации. Хотя понял это Дин не сразу.  
  
– Вы знаете, это очень интересно, – отвечая на его дежурный вопрос, начала Дороти. – Я действительно видела незнакомку у Эвансов во дворе, но выглядела она, как Бетти.  
  
– Как это? – опешил Дин. Вот только верящих в инопланетян старушек ему не хватало.  
  
– Она была одета в ее халатик, и на голове у нее был зеленый в желтых ромашках платок, который очень любит Бетти. Но Бетти начинает его носить только в жару, не раньше конца мая, а это было три недели назад, то есть – в апреле, – Дороти замолчала и посмотрела на него многозначительно.  
  
– Вы решили, что это не Бетти, потому что она нацепила платок на месяц раньше обычного? – обреченно спросил Дин, прикидывая, как бы ему слинять поскорее.  
  
– Конечно, нет! Она была меньше ростом – когда Эрик ее обнял за талию, ее макушка оказалась чуть выше его плеча, а Бетти достает ему почти до уха. И плечи у Бетти прямые, а у этой – покатые, халатик сидит иначе.  
  
– Да-да, – пробормотал Дин. О существовании каблуков Дороти, по-видимому, уже давно и прочно забыла.  
  
– Но самое главное – эта женщина была беременна!  
  
– Что?!  
  
– Срок, конечно, не очень большой, в свободном халате почти не заметно, но вы же знаете, как меняется у женщин походка, когда они вынашивают ребенка? Впрочем, вы, скорее всего, не знаете. Но поверьте старухе на слово. Эти Эвансы затеяли нехорошее дело.  
  
– Что вы имеете ввиду?  
  
– Суррогатное материнство, конечно. Причем, судя по тому, что они делают из него тайну, – не оформленное законным образом.  
  
– Вы думаете, что Бетти не может иметь детей? – растерянно спросил Дин. Как-то это все не укладывалось в версию про оборотня.  
  
– Я не думаю, молодой человек, я знаю. Ее покойная матушка мне жаловалась, когда Бетти с Эриком только поженились. Они же раньше не здесь жили, переехали в родительский дом, только когда Боб Грин умер.  
  
– Они давно женаты?  
  
– Почти десять лет.  
  
– И детей нет…  
  
– Именно, молодой человек, именно.  
  
– Спасибо, Дороти, – поднимаясь из-за стола, сказал Дин. – Вы нам очень помогли. Эбони, пошли.



 

 

– Кошка была толстая, это я запомнил, – задумчиво протянул Сэм, вернувшийся из клиники с пустыми руками – в медицинской карте Элизабет Эванс, в девичестве Грин, не нашлось ни одной записи психиатра, зато множество – гинеколога. И неутешительный для женщины диагноз: бесплодие. Дороти, похоже, была права во всем.  
  
– Надеюсь, Бетти завтра позвонит – должен же этот ее Эрик на работу ходить. Сходим, посмотрим.  
  
  
Бетти в самом деле позвонила – даже раньше, чем Дин ожидал. Тем же вечером.  
  
– Вы можете приходить в любое время, – звонким радостным, как в первый момент показалось Дину, голосом сообщила она. – Только не знаю, есть ли теперь в этом смысл. Эрик ушел. И эту с ее… забрал. Смешно, да?  
  
– Не очень. А куда они отправились, вы знаете?  
  
– Понятия не имею, – после едва заметной заминки ответила Бетти. – И, знаете, что? Уезжайте. Толку от вас…  
  
Дин еще подержал взорвавшуюся возмущенными короткими гудками трубку, потом отключил громкую связь и поднял глаза на Сэма:  
  
– Что делать будем?  
  
– Искать оборотня, – пожал плечами тот. – Причем, судя по всему, уже с приплодом. Слышал, как она оговорилась?  
  
– «С ее»?  
  
– Угу. Как считаешь, почему Бетти не сказала, что кошка окотилась?  
  
Дин подумал. «Уезжайте» и попытка скрыть появление детенышей…  
  
– Знаешь… По-моему, она решила оставить их в покое. Эрика и эту его… новую семью.  
  
– Ты серьезно? – вскинул брови Сэм. Встретился с Дином взглядом и удивленно покачал головой: – Да, похоже, серьезно. Все-таки интеллектуальные способности женщин заметно страдают от гормонального фона.  
  
– Слушай, причем тут интеллект? Я тоже не вижу, что нам тут еще делать.  
  
Сэм заржал. Дин разозлился.  
  
– Хорошо, умник, объясни мне, для чего нам теперь ловить эту парочку? Они никому не угрожают, а если убивать всех баб, которые увели у кого-то мужей, то страна обезлюдеет.  
  
Сэм перестал смеяться, нахмурился:  
  
– Это не «баба», Дин. Это оборотень. Нечисть.  
  
– Ну и что? Она не опасна. Ты забыл, мы уничтожаем зло, а не сверхъестественное.  
  
– Гав!  
  
– Вон, твоя душа помнит.  
  
– Или просится на двор.  
  
Эбони возмущенно вскочила на лапы, и Дин невольно поморщился – выслушивать ее лай в закрытом помещении… Но собака промолчала. Демонстративно повернулась к Сэму задом, отошла в дальний от него конец номера и улеглась. Спиной к братьям.  
  
– Помнит, – с невольным облегчением повторил Дин. Все-таки Сэм еще был где-то там, под лохматой трехцветной шубой.  
  
Другой Сэм не нашелся, что возразить.  
  
– Ладно, я спать. А завтра поедем к доктору Роберту. Помнишь такого? Думаю, он поможет мне устроить свидание с Тессой. И это не обсуждается, ясно? – повысил голос Дин, увидев, как вскинулись обе ипостаси его младшего брата. И добавил, спасая свои барабанные перепонки: – По крайней мере – не сегодня.  
  
Эбони фыркнула, но промолчала. Сэм – тоже.  
  
Вот и ладно.

 

 

  1.   
  
Они успели отъехать от Дэвиса на полторы сотни миль, когда в кафе на очередной заправке Сэм вышел в сеть со своего ноута и вдруг, чертыхнувшись, сунул его Дину под нос, чуть не опрокинув кофе.  
  
– Сэм, какого?..  
  
– Читай.  
  
Дин взглянул на экран. Сводка новостей.  
  
– Вторая сверху.  
  
Дин перевел взгляд на указанный абзац: «Обезображенный труп Э.Эванс, медсестры детского отделения больницы Саттер Дэвис, был обнаружен в Слайд Хилл парке».  
  
Под столом, почувствовав перемену в настроении братьев, жалобно заскулила Эбони.  
  
  
Бывать в морге Дину приходилось нередко. Но вот рассматривать изуродованное тело человека, которому он должен был помочь и не смог… В общем, осматривал труп главным образом Сэм. Ему было все равно.  
  
– Лицо изорвано, судя по всему, когтями, но, согласно заключению патологоанатома, смерть наступила от удара тупым предметом, проломившего свод черепа… Ха! Пролом-то в теменной области. Смотри, – Сэм аккуратно повернул голову трупа – называть это жуткое месиво из запекшейся крови и спутанных волос «Бетти» у Дина не получалось даже в мыслях.  
  
– Да, вижу.  
  
– Вдвоем убивали, – пугающе довольным голосом заключил Сэм. – Вероятно, она обратила Эрика.  
  
– Я с трудом представляю себе кота, орудующего бейсбольной битой.  
  
Сэм наклонился над телом, рассматривая рану:  
  
– Да, на результат падения не похоже. Осколки кости и даже волосы вдавлены глубоко в мозг… Видимо, один из нападавших оставался в человеческой форме и в самом деле воспользовался битой или чем-то вроде.  
  
– Сэм.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Нам что-то еще здесь нужно?  
  
– Да пожалуй что нет.  
  
Они закатили полку с телом обратно в холодильник и пошли выпускать Эбони из импалы.  
  
– Надеюсь, она не нагадила на сиденье, – пробурчал Сэм.  
  
– Заткнись, – устало отозвался Дин. Ну не мог же он взять собаку с собой в морг?  
  
– Бобби ты позвонишь или я? – безо всякого перехода спросил Сэм, и Дин чуть не застонал вслух. Он забыл. Как последний кретин – забыл.  
  
Искушение свалить разговор на лишенного чувств брата было велико, но совесть не позволила. Дин вытащил мобильник, присел на капот и набрал номер.  
  
– Бобби… Мне очень жаль.  
  
– Что? – спросил тот, но по голосу было слышно – понял.  
  
– Мы облажались. Муж Бетти помог оборотню… Они ее убили.  
  
На том конце линии было тихо.  
  
– Бобби? Мы найдем их, я обещаю.  
  
– Бетти, – Бобби говорил так тихо, что Дину приходилось напрягать слух, чтобы разобрать слова. – Ее есть кому похоронить?  
  
Этого Дин не ожидал.  
  
– Я не знаю… Но я выясню. И мы все сделаем, не, – Дин запнулся, понимая, какой бред несет, но не смог придумать, как иначе закончить фразу, и все-таки проговорил: – Не волнуйся.  
  
– Да уж, – в трубке раздался невеселый смешок, – теперь можно не волноваться.  
  
– Прости. Это моя вина. Я решил, что оборотень не опасен.  
  
И вот тут Бобби прорвало:  
  
– Ты идиот?! – заорал он так, что Сэм чуть не подскочил на месте, а Эбони зашлась нервным лаем. – Это – оборотень! А не «хелло, китти»!  
  
– Да. Я знаю. Мне очень жаль.  
  
– Жаль ему! Жаль, ну надо же! Думаешь, можно сказать «простите» и это все исправит? Сколько тебе, пять? – Бобби тяжело перевел дыхание и потребовал: – Дай мне Сэма.  
  
Дин молча протянул мобильник брату. Тот понес в трубку какую-то чушь, что они не могут ничего исправить, но могут отомстить, и обязательно это сделают, и Дину стало так стыдно это слушать, что он отошел подальше. Эбони увязалась за ним, заглядывая в глаза и норовя лизнуть ладонь.  
  
– Ох, Сэмми, – пробормотал Дин, садясь на корточки и запуская пальцы в густой мех «воротника» Эбони, – какая же ты все-таки девчонка.  
  
  
Логово оборотней они вычислили старым проверенным способом: изобразили федеральных инспекторов и получили доступ к архивам по сделкам с недвижимостью в крупнейшей риэлтерской конторе Дэвиса. Эрик Эванс ничего не покупал, но вот его отец еще в восьмидесятых приобрел небольшой одноэтажный дом на окраине Дэвиса. И больше этот дом на продажу не выставлялся.  
  
– Парень получил неплохое наследство, – задумчиво протянул Сэм. – Почему же они переехали в дом ее родителей после их смерти?  
  
– Какая разница. Сейчас он наверняка там, смотри, – Дин развернул карту города и ткнул пальцем в Брайант Плейс, где стоял дом Эванса. – Всего два перекрестка до парка, в котором ее нашли.  
  
– Да, умом этот Эрик явно не отличается. Так его даже копы вычислят, если только, – Сэм запнулся, поднял взгляд на Дина…  
  
– Сбежит, – произнесли они одновременно.



 

Спустя двадцать минут импала припарковалась на углу Брайант Плейс и Монарк-Лэйн.  
  
– Ты же не собираешься брать собаку с собой?  
  
– День жаркий. В машине она перегреется, – затевать очередной спор по поводу дееспособности человеческой души в зверином теле Дину не хотелось. Да и не ко времени было. Сэм поджал губы, но спорить не стал.  
  
Возле дома Эванса стоял грузовичок, неприятно напоминающий тот, что Дин водил в Сисеро, а сам Эрик грузил в багажник какие-то сумки.  
  
– Куда-то торопишься? – демонстративно снимая пистолет с предохранителя, поинтересовался Сэм. – Даже на похороны жены не останешься?  
  
Эванс замер, вцепившись в борт машины и затравленно переводя глаза с одного брата на другого.  
  
– Чем она вам помешала, тварь? – с отвращением спросил Дин. – Она даже нас попросила не вмешиваться, уехать из города. Чего ради было ее убивать?  
  
– Наверное, страховка хорошая, – холодно предположил Сэм, начиная неторопливо огибать грузовик. Эбони зеркально повторила его маневр, обходя машину с другой стороны.  
  
– Вы… Вы, – взгляд Эванса метался между Винчестерами и собакой, выражая вполне натуральное отчаяние. – Что вы несете? Какая страховка?! Я никого не убивал!  
  
– Да, конечно. Это все твоя подружка-оборотень, да? И глаза Бетти выцарапала – буквально, и голову проломила. А ты вообще был на работе. Так?  
  
– Кто вы такие? – глухо спросил Эванс, отходя от машины и пятясь к дверям. – Откуда вы… Что вам нужно?!  
  
Сэм хищно усмехнулся и одним плавным движением отрезал его от входа в дом, зайдя за спину. Эванс дернулся было обернуться, но Сэм сунул ему дуло в правое подреберье, и тот замер. То ли знал, что выстрел в печень практически всегда смертелен, то ли просто оказался трусом. Дин бы поставил на второе.  
  
– За что ты ее убил? – повторил он, вплотную подходя к посеревшему от страха Эвансу. – Неужели правда из-за денег?  
  
– Денег? – медленно, словно заторможено повторил тот. – Денег? – и вдруг с неожиданным воодушевлением выдал: – Вы наемные убийцы, да? Вас Бетти наняла? Слушайте, я заплачу, я заплачу вам больше, продам этот дом и заплачу, только, пожалуйста, не трогайте Китти!  
  
Сэм брезгливо скривился и, вытащив левой рукой посеребренный нож, слегка полоснул им Эванса по плечу чуть ниже рукава футболки. Тот вскрикнул и шарахнулся прочь, прямо Дину в руки, но рана просто закровоточила, не задымилась.  
  
– Этого оставим копам, – бросил Сэм, открывая дверь.  
  
– Китти, – заорал Эванс, пытаясь вырываться из захвата, – не трогайте Китти! Она ни в чем не виновата, это я убил!  
  
Сэм остановился в дверном проеме, усмехнулся:  
  
– Но оборотень-то не ты, – и вошел внутрь.  
  
Дин зажал Эвансу рот, не давая кричать – дом хоть и был надежно скрыт от соседей густой листвой, да и были те, скорее всего, на работе, но привлекать внимание все равно не стоило. Тот продолжал брыкаться и рваться из рук, Эбони тревожно скулила рядом, а Дину все сильнее казалось, что они что-то упустили. Что-то очень важное. Не похож был этот Эрик на злодея.  
  
Дин встряхнул его и хорошенько приложил спиной о стену, чтоб мозги прочистились. Убрал руку, и пока тот беззвучно хватал ртом воздух, пытаясь восстановить сбитое ударом дыхание, приказал:  
  
– Говори. За что ты ее убил?  
  
– Она пыталась задушить моих детей, – просипел Эванс. – Подушкой.  
  
И Дин поверил, вот этой подушке – поверил. Не придумывается такое.  
  
Из дома раздался женский крик. Дин отшвырнул Эванса и бросился внутрь, крича во всю глотку:  
  
– Сэм, нет! Она защищала детей!  
  
Эбони его опередила – ее хвост мелькнул в дверном проеме в конце коридора, откуда доносилось отчаянное «Не надо, прошу, не надо!» Дин кинулся за ней, но не успел. Раздался выстрел и тут же – грохот падающего тела.  
  
Дин ворвался в комнату, уже зная, что опоздал, что найдет там труп. Но все оказалось еще хуже.  
  
Женщина, целая и невредимая, сидела на постели, прижимая к животу корзинку с котятами, а в узком проходе между кроватью и стеной Эбони душила Сэма. Дин кинулся к ним – оттащить, разжать сомкнутые на горле челюсти, – и снова, как в кошмарном сне, не успел. Серебряный нож Сэма мелькнул перед глазами и по самую рукоять вошел в черный мохнатый бок. Эбони дернулась всем телом и застыла, в последней судороге еще сильнее стискивая окровавленное горло.  
  
– Сэмми, – прошептал Дин, оцепенело глядя на яркий сполох белого света, последним выдохом истекающий из приоткрытой собачьей пасти и как в воду уходящий в кровь, пузырящуюся в разорванной трахее брата. Глаза у Сэма закатились, между приоткрытых век – только полоски белков, рот широко открылся, тело напряглось…  
  
Дин видел агонию не в первый раз, дожидаться остановки сердца не стал. Вскочил на ноги – сознание каким-то краем отметило, что Эванса с его кошачьим семейством в комнате уже не было, – запрокинул голову и заорал:  
  
– Кастиель!  
  
В бок ударило воздушной волной, и, развернувшись, Дин увидел черную макушку и обтянутые извечным плащом плечи ангела, склонившегося над Сэмом. Когда он выпрямился, раны у Сэма на горле больше не было, а грудь поднималась и опускалась в привычном ритме. Дин и не знал, что это зрелище может оказывать почти гипнотический эффект…  
  
  
Дин тяжело сел на край постели. Как-то он вдруг очень сильно устал.  
  
– Что здесь произошло? – спросил Кастиель.  
  
– Проверь его душу, – не в лад отозвался Дин.  
  
Кастиель едва заметно вздохнул и принялся закатывать рукав. Дин подумал, что будь тот человеком – был бы святым. В отличие от всех прочих известных ему ангелов.  
  
  
Сэм застонал, не открывая глаз, и Кастиель осторожно извлек ладонь из его груди.  
  
– Она на месте, – подтвердил он то, что Дин и так уже знал. Но почему-то ему было нужно это услышать.  
  
Ангел выпрямился, посмотрел на неподвижно лежащую собаку, спросил неуверенно:  
  
– Ее – тоже?  
  
– Да, пожалуйста.  
  
– Но ты понимаешь, что теперь это будет просто животное?  
  
– Понимаю. Пусть будет.  
  
– Хорошо.  
  
Эбони очнулась сразу: вскочила на расползающиеся лапы и заскулила, тычась мордой то в неподвижно лежащего Сэма, то в колени Дину. Он осторожно провел по лохматому боку, где больше не было ножа, и втащил собаку на постель.  
  
«Лиза ругаться будет, что приучил», – мелькнуло вдруг в голове.  
  
– Сэм скоро очнется? – очень стараясь не впускать в мысли страх, спросил он.  
  
– Да, – просто ответил Кас и провел рукой над головой лежащего.  
  
Сэм резко вздохнул, открыл глаза, рванулся к брату:  
  
– Я успел? Я остановил… – и осекся, уставившись на радостно виляющую хвостом собаку. Перевел взгляд на свои руки, повторил потерянно: – Я…  
  
– Ты вернулся, – сказал Дин.  
  
– Что ты помнишь? – спросил Кас.  
  
– Что он… я… хотел убить невиновную. Самооборона… И я должен был себя остановить, – Сэм стиснул ладонями виски. – Это как 3D фильм, только хуже.  
  
– Скоро пройдет, – пообещал Кастиель. – Память души и тела объединится…  
  
– Я ведь успел? – невежливо перебил его Сэм. Ангел замолчал, и отвечать пришлось Дину.  
  
– Успел. Но в процессе вы друг друга прикончили. И это каким-то образом заставило твою душу вернуться на положенное место. Потом Кастиель вас вылечил, – произнести «воскресил» у Дина почему-то не повернулся язык, – а оборотни сбежали.  
  
– Ловить будем? Или – пусть их? – неуверенно улыбнулся Сэм.  
  
– Да ну их к Богу, – поднимаясь на ноги и протягивая брату руку, отозвался Дин. Оказывается, он разучился улыбаться – скулы тянуло с непривычки.  
  
– Мне нужно возвращаться, – сухо произнес Кас, и, прежде чем Дин успел ответить, того уже не было. А потом Сэм сгреб его в свои снежночеловечные объятья, и Дин напрочь забыл, что хотел сказать ангелу.

 

  1.   
  
Эбони оказалась послушной и умной собакой. Только ее привязанность к Дину ушла вместе с душой Сэма. То есть, она не пыталась сбежать и выполняла все его команды, по первому слову запрыгивая на заднее сиденье импалы, но в мотельных комнатах устраивалась поближе к двери ванной комнаты – там было прохладнее – а не у Дина в ногах, и голову на колено ему больше не укладывала.  
  
Он бы в жизни не признался в этом не то что Сэму – себе, но… Это было приятно. При всей нелюбви к душещипательным моментам, иметь в памяти такое овеществленное – или особаченное – доказательство братской привязанности было хорошо. Как-то оно… уравновешивало те воспоминания Сэма, что Дин видел в Раю.  
  
Сэм, судя по всему, тоже разницу видел. По крайней мере, Дин не раз ловил на себе его смущенный взгляд, но великодушно притворялся, что не замечает. Хотя такой богатый материал для подначек просто грешно было не использовать. Ладно, когда-нибудь потом… Когда Сэм окончательно разберется со своими воспоминаниями. Как ни странно, основной у него оказалась память души, не тела. Последняя пока всплывала довольно обрывочно, но братьев это не беспокоило – оснований не верить Касу у них не было. Устаканится еще.  
  
  
По дороге в Сисеро они успели обсудить и проваленное дело, и дальнейшую судьбу Эбони. Дин все-таки сомневался, сможет ли она теперь быть хорошей питомицей для Бена, но Сэм его заверил, что она очень любит мальчика. Сама собака – любит.  
  
– Я же помню ее изнутри, если можно так сказать.  
  
– Сучка, – не удержался Дин.  
  
– Козел, – послушно ответил Сэм.  
  
И оба заржали.  
  
  
Думать о том, могли ли они остановить Бетти Эванс в ее возмездии и тем спасти ей жизнь, было куда менее весело. Сэм, конечно, придумал целую теорию про депрессию, вызванную невозможностью родить ребенка, обернувшуюся тяжелым нервным срывом, когда выяснилось, что у мужа есть дети от любовницы, которая к тому же не человек, а наполовину животное… Но правда заключалась в том, что всей правды им уже никогда не узнать. Хотя в том, что преднамеренного убийства там все-таки не было, они не сомневались. «Превышение допустимой самообороны в состоянии аффекта», – как классифицировал это учившийся на юриста Сэм.  
  
Оставалось только понять, как рассказать об этом Бобби. Дин хотел приврать, свалить вину на оборотней, но брат его отговорил. И оказался прав: старый охотник был так рад возвращению настоящего Сэма, что это перевесило горечь потери. Бобби, конечно, выпил пару лишних стопок за упокой души девочки, которую он когда-то знал, но правдивую историю ее гибели выслушал достаточно спокойно и к мести любой ценой призывать не стал.  
  
  
Единственное, о чем братья не говорили по дороге в Сисеро, это что они будут делать потом. После того, как отвезут собаку Бену. Точнее, что будет делать Дин. Решать – и выбирать – нужно было ему. Потому что представить себе Сэма, нынешнего, двадцативосьмилетнего – за этими поисками души они прозевали его последний день рождения – ведущим респектабельный оседлый образ жизни у Дина категорически не получалось. А значит, ему придется выбирать между охотой с братом и спокойной жизнью с Брейденами. Нет, можно, конечно, попытаться совмещать, как предлагала Лиза, когда благословляла его на поиски братниной души: «Мы будем здесь, а ты приезжай, когда сможешь», – но на самом деле выбор делать все равно придется. Тем более что Дин практически слышал уже, что Сэм скажет ему в Сисеро: «Я позвоню, как только подвернется интересное дело».  
  
Но думать об этом не хотелось до ломоты в шее, и Дин завел разговор совсем о другом:  
  
– Ты помнишь, как выбрался из клетки? Той частью тебя, которая в Эбони была? – что «тело» не помнило ничего, они уже выяснили раньше.  
  
– Очень смутно, – покачал головой Сэм. И, очевидно, уловив сомнение во взгляде брата, добавил: – Правда не помню, Дин. Только общие ощущения – жара, боли и то ли жажды, то ли голода… Даже идентифицировать толком не могу. А потом сразу – холод и влага. Как будто в густой-густой туман попал.  
  
– Это ты так наш мир воспринимал?  
  
– Думаю, что да.  
  
– А как ты в собачьем теле очутился? Тоже толком не помнишь?  
  
– Нет. Это как раз помню. Только вот как описать, не знаю… Словно бродишь по темной улице, и все время идет сильный дождь, и очень холодно, и ты стучишься в двери домов, за окнами которых видишь свет, и понимаешь, что там тепло… Но тебе не открывают. Тебя вообще не видят, тебя словно нет. И постепенно сам начинаешь верить в то, что тебя нет…  
  
Сэм говорил все тише, вид у него становился все более отсутствующим, и Дин уже хотел было окликнуть его, тряхнуть за плечо, чтобы вытащить из воспоминаний, от которых – даже в таком, усеченном, пропущенном через фильтр человеческой речи, виде – вставали дыбом волоски на предплечьях. Но тут Сэм словно очнулся, улыбнулся ткнувшейся ему носом в рукав Эбони и закончил:  
  
– А вот она меня впустила. Я до сих пор не понимаю, почему.  
  
– Да ты ж ей нравишься, чувак, разве не видишь? – облегченно рассмеялся Дин.  
  
  
Но он ошибся. Кто Эбони нравится на самом деле, стало ясно, когда они подъехали к дому Брейденов, и Бен, заслышав шум мотора, выглянул на крыльцо. Собака разразилась таким оглушительным лаем, что Сэм поспешно зажал ладонями уши, а Дин потянул спину, торопясь перегнуться через сиденье и отпереть заднюю дверь.  
  
Эбони пулей вылетела из машины и через мгновение уже лизалась с Беном посреди двора – иначе это сложно было назвать.  
  
А вышедшая из дома Лиза не то спросила, не то сообщила:  
  
– Все в порядке.  
  
– Да, – сказал Дин. – Да.  
  
  
Ужинать с Лизой, Беном и Сэмом за одним столом оказалось неожиданно хорошо. Странно до чертиков, но как-то очень естественно, как будто так и надо. Так и будет. Пусть не всегда, но хотя бы время от времени. Может, ему все-таки не придется выбирать? У Брейденов даже гостевая комната есть. И Сэм с Лизой вроде поладили…  
  
Только вот после ужина Сэм вышел «пройтись», и Дин, выглянув через четверть часа во двор, обнаружил его сидящим на капоте импалы.  
  
– Ты чего?  
  
– Не знаю, – пожал плечами Сэм и, запрокинув голову, протянул мечтательно: – Яблони еще цветут… Пахнут.  
  
– Ты сидишь тут и нюхаешь яблони? Серьезно?  
  
– А ты знаешь, мне этого не хватает. Запахов. Я же почти десять месяцев основную информацию об окружающем мире получал через них.  
  
– Нифига себе, – Дин даже растерялся. Нет, он знал, конечно, что собачье обоняние во много раз превосходит человеческое, но чтоб так… – А как же зрение, слух?  
  
– Ну, примерно так же, как у нас – обоняние и слух. Если человеку завязать глаза – много он поймет о том, что творится вокруг него? А у собак зрение очень несовершенное, даже не позволяет оценить, насколько близко к тебе тот или иной предмет расположен. Зато нюх… Ты знаешь, например, что переднее сиденье в импале все еще пахнет отцом?  
  
Дин изумленно уставился на брата:  
  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что помнишь, как пахнет отец?  
  
– Конечно. Воспоминания о запахах – вообще самые сильные, это доказано. Для человека доказано, – уточнил Сэм, видя, что Дин не очень ему верит. – Ты его тоже помнишь, этот запах, просто не можешь почувствовать, чтобы понять.  
  
– А ты можешь?  
  
– Теперь уже нет.  
  
– Ясно.  
  
Дин прислонился к машине рядом с Сэмом, задумался, пытаясь представить себе мир, ориентиром в котором служили бы запахи. Потянул носом воздух, пытаясь найти запахи Сэма и импалы, но учуял только яблоневый цвет и пряную мясную подливку, аромат которой доносился из приоткрытого окна гостиной.  
  
Сэм заметил его маневры и тихо рассмеялся.  
  
– Бесполезно, чувак. Разве что вот так, – он вдруг подался к Дину, почти уткнулся ему в волосы, и шумно засопел.  
  
– Ну и как? – спросил Дин. – Как я пахну?  
  
– Домом, – после короткой паузы ответил Сэм.  
  
Дин осторожно повернул голову, задевая кончиком носа отросшие волосы брата, вдохнул…  
  
Запахи действительно врезаются в память, как ничто другое. И выбора, на самом деле, никакого нет. И никогда не было.  





End file.
